


I See You

by catpawz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpawz/pseuds/catpawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nehnis has just joined the Inquisition in hopes of making enough money to save his family from poverty, but he is hardly able enough to work as a soldier or spy. Instead he works as a server at the Herald's Rest, where he meets quite the interesting cast of characters, including a qunari who quickly turns Nehnis' world upside-down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, found here!  
> http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15060.html?thread=59231444#t59231444

A raven appears in the shabby windowsill, a letter in its beak:

_Mother-_

_At the time that I am writing this, I’ve been with the Inquisition for two weeks. I’m sorry I was unable to send something any time sooner, but work that needs doing is abundant, and I haven’t had the time to sit down, not until now._

_I managed to procure a job here, though I couldn’t give you a proper title. Originally, I was suppose to help Spymaster- the name is scratched out -and go out into the field, which I was sure would be no problem, considering just how unnoticeable I’ve always been to humans. As it would turn out, Red Templars are nothing like the humans that lord over us back home. I accidentally alerted a camp to our location, and afterwards I was promptly sent back to Skyhold, where the spymaster decided my “skills” aught to be put to better uses, like watching over her ravens._

_I do not like the ravens very much. Nor do they like me, I think. I do hope this one takes the letter to you instead of dropping it off somewhere else, just to spite me._

_After a few incidents with the ravens, I was instead stationed around Skyhold, helping the people with various odd jobs such as delivering requisitioned goods and helping the soldiers (and sometimes the Inner Circle!) unload their belongings after journeying out of the fortress. Mostly, I work in the tavern._

_The tavern is very odd, Mother. Well, the tavern itself is not odd, but it is filled with odd people. There’s another elf, though she hates it when I point that out, who spends most of her time shooting arrows, climbing onto the roof, and writing in her journal. I’ve read her journal once, when she wasn’t looking. It’s very strange, filled with nonsense. She’s very nice, however, and seems to understand just how painful living under humans can be._

_Then there is a young boy named Cole. He sits in the upper rafters and sometimes vanishes into thin air, but he’s also very nice for a human. I don’t know much about him, other than the fact that he’s not quite human, perhaps? From what I’ve heard, he’s some sort of spirit, but I’ve heard this from people who seem to forget about him completely mere minutes later, so I’m not sure how accurate it is. He is always completely shocked when I bring him food or drink, or as shocked as he can be without really portraying any emotion, and hardly eats what I bring. Instead, we “share” it, meaning I do most of the eating and drinking, while he goes off about my past. Very unnerving, but he has helped me more times than I can count._

_Then there is… well, there’s a Qunari! I’ve never seen a Qunari before, as you well know, and judging by the looks he gives me, I don’t think he’s seen many elves. He drinks and eats quite a bit, but the more he drinks, the better his tips, so I’ve learned not to concern myself with it. He stares at me, as I mentioned, mostly when he’s drunk, and that is more unnerving than the human boy’s odd amount of knowledge. He’s a spy, I’ve heard, so he must do that to everyone. I don’t know how anyone stands it. The other serving girls always giggle when he stares at them. Maybe it’s a running joke I am not yet a part of._

_I will write more soon, I promise, but the rest of my letters must be sent by a messenger instead of a bird. I was allowed to use one once for the simple purpose of alerting you to my safety, but the Spymaster said I couldn’t do so again. I think she’s just mad at me for complaining about her ravens._

_I will send the agreed upon amount of 50% of my wages (and I promise, I didn’t steal anything to make any extra money) in a separate parcel soon, this bird is hardly strong enough to carry it all._

_I’ll be home as soon as we can all move out of that damned city, I promise. You, Reabana, and me._

_Your son,  
Nehnis_

The bird glanced about quickly, fluttering its wings as it waited. Now, where was the addressee? Did that foolish elf give Leliana the wrong address? There was only one man here, a large human who was rummaging through the ruins that was once a house, and he didn’t seem at all interested in the letter. 

The bird ruffled its wings a bit louder, hoping to catch the man’s attention. It worked, the human looked up, startled, and stared stunned at the bird. His eyes widened in awe, and he rushed over to the one standing wall with the window in which the bird stood. The letter was roughly yanked out of the bird’s beak, and the human quickly scrawled something on the back of the paper with a burnt splinter of wood. The paper was, equally as roughly, shoved back to the bird, who took it, but only because Leliana would dock its treats if it failed its task. 

“Thank the Maker,” the man was muttering, “praise the Maker. Thank the Maker. Please let this work, Andraste, this needs to work.” Clearly, out of his mind. The bird gave him one last thoughtful look, and then flew off towards home. The walking things didn’t normally send the same letter they received back, not without looking at the letter angrily and generally ripping it open and actually reading it, but who was the bird to question such things? Leliana would give it a treat for doing its task properly, that’s what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't make any promises about when this will be updated again, cause I'd like to finish a few drafts and whatnot before I dive into another series, but it will be updated at some point, I promise!


End file.
